What Ties us Together
by Autyas
Summary: Hiccup, Merida, Rapunzel and Jack Frost are confronted by Headmaster North, asking if they would assist them in destroying a force that threatens Hogwarts. The four realise then that each one of them possesses a gift, one that enables them to use one of the four elements.


A/N Okay this is my first story, so your true thoughts on this is totally welcome as long as it's not to harsh. :)

I will be only using official characters and won't be adding my own. You can expect recent updates on this as I have already jogged down a few chapters for this story. Please don't be shy to ask questions and reviews would make my day. Cheers~Autyas

Chapter one; First meetings.

Her fingers tingled with warmth as they were engulfed in fire. They did not burn; she was an element after all, a lethal one at that. Her blue eye's raged with viciousness, as they narrowed on to the boy in front of her. He seemed pretty unruffled, considering the fact that he was facing a fire element. He poised what looked like a crooked shepherds stick horizontal to the girl.

She hissed darkly, her hands pointing at the boy, aiming at the boy. She fired off her flame, it traveling at astonishing speed towards him. He waved his staff at it, turning it onto mere steam with ice.

'So ye are a water element.' She drawled her voice laced with distain and surprise. The boy with icy white hair gave her a lopsided grin.

'Correct, that means you're flames are useless…water always wins,' He replied nonchalantly, beckoning for her to try again. She growled, fire licking up her hand again. In a flash she was upon him, her sharp nails dragging across his face, fire still burning on them. The boy let a howl surge through him; his eye's only seeing blinding lights, agony traveling down his body. His eyes clutched closed, hand protectively clasped over his aching left cheek.

'Not always_._' The girl whispered, her voice catching in the nights wind. Jack forced his eyes open, only to be greeted by an empty roof top. She was gone.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The library buzzed with quiet conversation as the brown haired boy entered the front doors.

His face lit up into a kinked smile as the librarians waved at him.

'Back already, Hiccup?' The pumper one asked, her half-moon spectacles riding up her nose. Hiccup nodded, handing over the libraries books.

'You my boy must be the faster reader in the world! Three books in a day.' The other one piped, her honey eyes drifting over the novels. Hiccup laughed,

'I've had a lot of spare time.' He said modestly. The woman nodded.

'The new books are where they always are hon.' the woman with the glasses said.

'Thanks,' He said politely, venturing into the section where the newest books were sported. He knew this particular library off the back of his palm, since he had read most of its contents over his life time. His olive eye's skimmed over various titles, trying to find something to his liking. Though he wouldn't admit it, he'd spend a quarter of his life poring over books in libraries. It was like an unquenchable thirst.

Finally spotting something that looked good, Hiccup reached out for the crimson book. Just as he grabbed it, a slender hand covered his. He looked down surprised. A girl with short brown hair looked back at him. Her hand withdrew from his hand quickly.

'Sorry,' they muttered at the same time. Hiccup shook his head and lightly shoved the book towards her.

'You take it, I read enough.' He said humorously. The girl hesitated at first, but noticing his offer wasn't faltering she took it.

'Thanks. 'She said gratefully, looking up at the boy. Something clicked in the back of the girl's head, comprehension drawing on her face,

'You're Hiccup, aren't you?' The girl asked, now knowing why he looked familiar.

'Urgh, yea…' He stammered, feeling bad because he didn't know who she was.

'I'm Rapunzel, I've noticed you around, since your been accounted as the 'Smartest wizard of our time'' She said, lime eyes bright with interest. Hiccup shyly smiled. He didn't know he was that well known as a nerd. His eye's drifted over her face, and he finally recognised her.

'You're from Gryffindor, aren't you? What are you doing in a Muggle shop?' Hiccup asked semi surprised to see a follow student at his favourite library.

'Oh, I'm just doing the same as you; I need something to read for my spare time. I like Muggle fiction anyway.' She beamed. The Gryffindor and the Ravenclaw had found a shared hobby, and ended up having conversation for a very long time, mostly deciding who had read most.

The sun that filtered into the library dimmed, taking away its warmth as well. The number of people in the library dwindled, leaving just them and the Liberians.

'Closing in twenty minutes guys.' The Liberians called. Rapunzel started her eyes wide.

'Oh my, I didn't expect to stay so long.' She squealed. She quickly bade her farewell to Hiccup and darted off.

'She's quite pretty isn't she Hiccup.' The pumper Liberians said, wagging her eyebrows, giving a meaningful grin to Hiccup. The boy felt his cheeks burn with a blush.

'I-I'm going.' He muttered. The glass doors opened and shut, a flustered Hiccup pacing away. The Liberian's shared a chortle.

As Hiccup's pace slowly eased his embarrassment was replaced by curiosity. He hadn't noticed the girl that much in school, which was odd considering he thought he knew most of the school. He racked his brain, trying to remember her. She was his year. She kept to herself, so that was a good excuse for not noticing her. Oh, and last year she sported _very_ long blonde hair. Now that she has brown short hair, she seemed like a completely different person.

'I wonder why she changed…?' Hiccup thought.

Who knows? Maybe he'll find out more about Rapunzel Corona…

.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~~.~.~.~.~.~.~.

Four long tables were lined up in the Great Hall, floating candles illuminating them. The ceiling was a captivating black that night, stars peppering it.

A red headed girl noticed none of as she dully sat at the Gryffindors table. Fellow Gryffindors tried engaging with her, but she waved them off. She didn't feel like mingling tonight, in spite of it being the first day back at Hogwarts. Her attention was focused elsewhere. She closed her eyes, images flashing before them. Blue eyes meet hers, a grin tugging at the boy's lips. Who was he? He didn't flinch at her presence, didn't cower away. Numerous people who had encountered her were terrified to death of her gift.

'He's a water element,' she thought fascinated. She had never met another element before and meeting one was quite an odd experience, especially since he followed her. She didn't really have the best first encounter with him though.

The chatter in the hall suddenly came to a halt, and Merida's eyes peeled open. The sorting hat was on a chair, the slit near the brim of the hat widened and it started singing. Merida turned away rudely, not wanting to hear the sorting hat's new song.

Across the hall sitting at the Slytherin table, a boy rested his head against the palm of his hand. Though he was looking at the hat, he was completely out of tune with what it was saying. His cheek had healed, but a small scar was left which had gotten the attention of his admirers. The hat's mouth finally closed and an applause reverberated through-out the hall.

The first years lined up waiting to be sorted into one of the four houses. They all looked scared senseless. He watched student after student being sorted into the four houses. The last student got sorted into Ravenclaw and there was another applause which Jack half-heartily joined in, his eyes locked onto the headmaster. For the first time that night Jack let a genuine smile cover his face. He watched as a tall, round man with a snow beard strolled towards a pedestal, his red robes with white fringe bright in the Great Hall. The owl that was engraved onto it stretched its wings as the head master opened his mouth,

'Greeting new students! It's nice to see more fresh faces. To older students, welcome back! As some of you know I'm not one for speeches so I'll be quick. After desert would Rapunzel, Hiccup Haddock, Jack Frost and Merida Dunboug be ever so kind to join me at my office. Now DIG IN!' His voice boomed followed by his deep chuckle. The loudest applause broke out of his speech, but it was also caused students to mumble to each other. Head Master North had never requested students to his office in one of his speeches before. Three of the four who got mentioned all looked stunned, highly not expecting that. But Jack simply stared at his Headmaster.

After the feast Headmaster North went over some rules with the new students, a smile never leaving his pink face.

'-Now everyone, off to bed!' He said merrily, looking down at each indivial table. All the students filed out, still chatting excitedly about new classes, their holidays and other things. Rapunzel however looked solemnly at her reptile, her chest tightening.

'I hope I'm not in trouble Pascal-I don't think I've done anything wrong,' she frowned, unable to think of a good reason why she would be needed. Unless...

'No…no one knows but Mother and Father.' Rapunzel reassured herself. Pastel morphed into a purple hue, showing his curiosity.

'You know boy,' she said, her voice dramatically dropping,

'My secret.' Pascal let a squeak slip out of his mouth and turned back into his normal colour. Noticing that she was the only one remaining at her table Rapunzel stood and made her way out of the hall.

~.~.~.~.~ . ~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Merida stood outside the headmaster's office, tapping her foot impatiently. The statues stood in front of her, mocking her.

'Let me in.' She hissed, hopelessly throwing up her hands. They remained still.

'Fruitcake? No. Cockroach cluster?' They still didn't budge.

'Ye stupid pieces of…' A soft pit pat of footfalls made Merida swirl around.

'Hey Hiccup do ye know how te get in?' She asked hopefully, gesturing to the statues. Hiccup nodded, much to Merida's relief.

'But we have to wait for the others,' He said. Merida sighed inwardly,

'Da' Jack lad al'ready went in.' she recollected. Hiccup cocked his head sideways.

'He didn't let you in?'

'Na' 'cause the doors were already closin' when me got there.' She shrugged, her red fizz slipping past her shoulders. Rapunzel appeared then, her legs carrying her under her in a blur.

'I'm so sorry.' She panted her cheeks flushed from her speed walking. Hiccup laughed.

'Don't worry,' He said as she stood by them. Rapunzel bit her lip,

'Sorr-'

'Lass, none of 'dat. Hiccup just let us in al'ready.' The scot said.

'Ice mice.' Hiccup said, addressing the statues. A low rumble echoed out as the statutes pulled apart.

'Quickly!' Merida demanded, taking two steps at a time up the staircase.

The journey up the stairs was a quiet one, the three all puzzling over the reason why they were here. They all came up fruitless, but in each of their minds was a nagging voice.

'They know...!' Merida's mind worryingly said most certain. Merida flexed her hand, warmth tingling through them. She shook her head, fisting her hand.

'Impossible.' She whispered. She looked over her shoulder at the brown haired pair behind her. If her voice was right, why were they here?

They reached the door leading into North's office, and Merida soundlessly nudged it open. The three piled into the room, the warmth of the fire burning in the corner washing over them. Fawkes the phoenix greeted them first, tilting its head back to let a shrill escape its beck. Pictures of past headmasters filled the walls; they snoozed peacefully in their frames, once snoring particularly loudly. The shrill didn't stir them. A large table was placed in the middle of the room topped with a range of sweets.

'Wow...' They gasped, watching the beautiful fire bird swoop down to circle around them.

'Fawkes!' A familiar voice called. North held out his arm and the phoenix flew towards him, resting its claws on his master.

'Hello everyone, now I know your pondering over the reason why your here, but this matter couldn't be told during the feast.' North said, his voice taking a serious turn. Rapunzel gulped, absently tugging at her brown locks.

'Wait, we're all involved?' Jack said from the window sill. Merida jerked harshly towards the voice and let out a growl.

'WHAT IS HE DOING HERE?' She roared and in her blinding fury flames lit in her hands. Jack eyes widened in alarm and shock. The shock wearied off quickly and was replaced by anger.

'You...' He muttered a dark gleam in his eyes. He flew off the window sill, his staff in hand.

Rapunzel screamed at what she saw, while Hiccup stared in befuddlement. Merida slashed out at Jack aiming for his face. Jack ducked and used his staff to sweep her feet off the ground.

'STOP!' North shouted over the teenagers, awaking some of the past head masters. He stomped over to the pair and stood in between them, a look of disgust of his face. Merida scrambled up, baring her teeth. Jack glared daggers at her.

North eyed both of them, not at all weary of the powerful pair.

'Jack, I informed you of the visitors we were having,' He said calmly. Jack suddenly backed down edging back towards the window sill, but still glaring whole-heartily at Merida.

'Dunboug, would you please exhaust your flames.'

Merida nodded slowly, her flames dispatching. The headmasters that were awake stared down at the pair in awe, clearly not having seen such a scene happen before without wands. Rapunzel glanced at both Merida and Jack, her heart still hitched in her throat. They were elements! Just like her. Her mind span in front of her, there were others like her! She cast a glance at Hiccup, who seemed just as surprised. He must be one as well...

'Now. I'm highly disappointed of how you two handled that situation-'

'Wha'?! Am I just meant 'da be all cosy with me attacker!' She snapped addressing Jack.

'You attacked me!' He cried defensively, pointing unnecessarily at his scar. Merida snorted.

'I did a good job too 'nd what did ye expect ye were followin' me!'

'SHUT UP!' Hiccup suddenly yelled, all to their shock. They all fell silent, really only knowing Hiccup as a soft-spoken person.

'W-whatever happened it probably can be solved in your own time, but I just wanna know w-why we are here.' He now stammered, not liking everyone's attention on him. Rapunzel nodded in agreement, adjacent from him.

'We are here because you all share the same gift, as you might know now,' North started, giving a pointed glance at Merida and Jack.

'-and I require you help. The children here might be in danger, and your gifts could help us. You see, there is an powerful, but mysterious, being, that could tear at the foundations of this school,' North said, his hands clasping in front of him.

Rapunzel paled.

'Don't worry it isn't here at the moment but I do ask for you to stay alert, and report anything unusual to me or one of the teachers. I know this is a lot to ask of fifth years, but it is very important for the school to remain safe.' North let his words sink into the thick atmosphere, his blue eyes scanning over each of the four elements.

It was quite a while till someone spoke up,

'I'm in,' Rapunzel said, beaming wildly.

'If my powers can help then I will do everything I can to protect the children here.' She continued, Pascal squeaking in agreement on her shoulder. North nodded, his facials lighting up.

'I'm in too; well I don't have a choice do I?' Jack said a grin spreading on his face. Hiccup shrugged,

'I got nothing to lose, besides another leg.'

'Excellent!' North said his warm chuckle filling the room. All eyes suddenly turned to Merida, who was hiding her face in her red hair.

'No...' She muttered, already turning away.

'Why…?' Hiccup asked frowning. She span on her heel, hair bouncing.

'Ye saw what I just did, I'm a _fire_ element, and all I do is burn. I honestly can't help, unless ye want everything burnt.' She said with a roll of her blue eyes. Jack grinned from the window sill.

'The dude North was talking about could do with a burn from what we heard.' He drawled. Merida scowled.

'No. You guys will be fine without me.' Merida said quite sure of herself. Rapunzel stood forward and grabbed Merida by the shoulder, her large green eyes finding hers.

'Merida, we need you. I know I don't know you, like at all but I know that I can trust you. You have a gift just like all of us, it should be used,' Merida stubbornly looked away, watching the fire flicker in the fireplace.

'Fire is not a sin, if used wisely.' She finished, looking wistfully at Merida. Merida finally looked at the brunette, her shoulders slumping.

'Ye trust me, even after wha' I did?' She whispered. Rapunzel and Pascal nodded.

'I used to never be able to control my powers. I reflected my powers into my emotions too much. Pascal was terrified of me when I sometimes threw rocks at him,' She confessed with a large grin Pascal turning into a shade of blue on her shoulder.

'Ye an earth element aren't ye?' Merida guessed.

'Yes. And now I've found other elements which I'm so glad for, so please join?' She asked hopefully, hand slipping from her shoulder. Merida considered, her eyes falling onto Hiccup and then Jack. She could handle Hiccup, but Jack? She glanced back at Rapunzel and felt a smile settle on her lips.

'Okay,'

'Oh, thank goodness. I thought you were going to say no.' Rapunzel breathed, her hand resting on her chest. Merida grinned.

'Ye a very convincing lass ye 'no tha'?'

North beamed at them, crossing his arms. Hiccup smiled at the red head and the brunette. Biting her lip, Merida stepped towards Jack.

'Okay laddie, if we're goin' te be workin' tegether, it would be best if we weren't yellin' and throwin' curses at each other constantly.' She said. Jack gave her a lopsided grin,

'So you're apologizing?' He asked cheekily, his staff flung over his shoulder. Merida frowned and was about to snap when she caught a glimpse of Rapunzel, Hiccup and North. She couldn't let him be the reason why she didn't help out children, plus…her pride had previously got in the way. Merida imaged her mother, her body morphing into a large bear. She was so close to losing her mother…

'I-Urgh yea I am. Just don't be followin' me okay?' Merida said, holding out her hand stiffly.

'I wasn't following you, you know. North sent me to find out who were the other elements, and I guessed I just got on your bad side,' He said flatly, but still grasped her hand and shook it.

'Teenagers, are they really all this bad?' North asked, shaking his head in amusement. Hiccup nodded.

'Wait, so you followed me as well?' Rapunzel asked, a frown tugging at her lips.

'Just so I could see if you were an element, which with you didn't take long.' He said with a knowing smile. Rapunzel flushed.

'Now, the four of you need to keep what we discussed a secret, it is important that students feel safe in Hogwarts, so we don't mention to them about your powers and the being that threatens our grounds,' North said, addressing the four.

'Everyone understand?' A round of nods answered him.

'Jolly good. Now I will be fixing your timetables, so you can be in the same classes,' North paused running a hand over his bald head. His dark eyebrows knitted together.

'You four...are seen as a menace to this being, because of your gifts. So teachers do agree its best you stay close to each other so teachers can look after you.'

'Did _he_ have anything to say about all of this?' Jack suddenly piped out, clutching his staff harder. North turned, and let a sigh ripple through him.

'The Man in the Moon was the one who alerted us in the first place J-Frost.'

'Who?' Merida asked, her eyebrows rising in question.

'Man in the Moon.' Headmaster North repeated, his hand resting on his rather large belly. Rapunzel and Hiccup exchanged glances.

'Since some of you are not in control of your powers as well as others, on Thursdays and Fridays at seven at night I ask you to use the room of requirement for practice,'

Only Hiccup and Rapunzel seemed familiar with the room, well Merida and Jack drew up a blank.

'I've checked with Prefects and they will inform me if the DA class will clash with their meetings'

'What exactly are we looking for?' Hiccup asked. Fawkes nudged his owner's neck, clearly unhappy with the subject change. North patted the Phoenix's head affectionately.

'From what the moon has told us, its form is unknown and betrays as each a person's deepest fear,'

'Like a boggart?' Rapunzel asked her eyebrows furrowing.

'Yes my dear, but a much more deadly one.'

'Not Pitch?' Jack said his words more of a statement than question. Past headmasters in their pictures had now; fallen asleep once more or were intently listening to the conversation.

'No, Pitch couldn't do this, he's too weak...' North muttered. Merida glanced between Jack and the Headmaster. She noted they were talking about another person who she didn't know. She huffed, annoyed.

'Unlike a boggart, this creature can't simply be turned into a more amusing form. It can only be destroyed with force.' North said, continuing with his previous speech.

'How long do we have until it comes here?' Rapunzel said shivering at the thought of that creature lurking at Hogwarts. She diffitelly didn't want to meet that thing alone.

'Half a year at the pace it's traveling.'

'How come you can't just stop it now?' Hiccup asked, slightly stumped. It seemed more logical.

'Only you can stop it, and we can't just pull you out of school to do so, especially with half of you unable to use your gifts right. Plus, teachers will be there as support. This creature will not be faced alone-'

A loud yawn interrupted the Headmaster. His blue eyes locked onto Merida, who looked very weary, her eyelids drooping down halfway. He smiled realising he had kept the students for far too long.

'I believe I have told you enough for tonight, any queries are to be asked tomorrow.' North began to usher the students out, including Jack. None of them resisted.

'Goodnight.' He boomed happily closing the door behind him.

That night was the longest for the four elements that night. Even for Jack who had already been briefed of the situation beforehand, but only just a snippet. Jack was concerned about how the others were going to handle this. I mean, they didn't look the most experience with dealing with danger, maybe besides Merida, since she did know how to leave a guy in pain.

Jack glanced past the curtains of his four poster bed to the window. The moon wasn't in view but it was replaced by bright stars that hovered in the night sky. Somewhere, miles and miles away was that creature. He knew that it was prowling in forest, cities and fields, edging ever so closer to it destination.

'I could fight it now,' He said bitterly. He knew how to, and had the skills. So why wait? Why were North and the other guardians trying to make him stay? He gritted his teeth in frustration. After a while his thoughts began to fade away and he dozed off into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
